Ce Soir
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Danimina-ness. I really need to start coming up with summaries...  EDIT: Read author's note in Chapter 2!
1. Ce Soir

Daniel dialed the number that was all too familiar to him. He was alone and thinking about all the bad things in his life. One of those things was the person he was calling… which made him horny as hell.

Wilhelmina poured two glasses of wine and walked back over to her date who was sitting on the couch. She smiled and handed him a glass. Just as she was about to take a sip of the much desired alcohol, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and sighed.

"It's Daniel."

"Don't answer it." John, her date said, leaning over to kiss her neck.

"It may be about the magazine." But she knew it wasn't. It never was. "Yes, Daniel. What do you want?"

He could tell she wasn't alone just by the tone of her voice. "Are you with someone?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. Now please tell me what you want so I can-"

"I need you. Right now."

There was a moment of silence. Wilhelmina turned to John and excused herself. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. "Daniel, I'm on a date." She told him, much softer than her usual annoyed voice.

"I know. I just… I was just thinking about all of the terrible things in my life and naturally, you came to mind."

"Flattery will not get you anywhere, Danny."

He could tell she was smiling and he let out a chuckle. After another minute of silence, she spoke again."I'll see what I can do. I might not make it though, so don't call again."

She hung up and Daniel sighed, running a hand over his face. He sat there for about two hours, watching TV. Just as he was about to doze off, a knock sounded on his door. He sprung off the couch and lightly jogged over to the door, opening it and letting her inside.

"Two hours?" He asked.

"Well it was a date." She smirked as she shrugged off her rain coat and tossed it on his couch.

"Did you…?"

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Did I what?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. "Nevermind."

Their lips met in a soft kiss. When Wilhelmina went to deepen it, Daniel pulled back.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

He scrunched up his nose. "You smell like him."

"So what?"

He shrugged and they started kissing again. Daniel sighed against her mouth and suddenly stopped kissing her back. She growled and stepped back.

"I'm sorry… I just can't kiss you when you smell like someone else." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, what do you suggest I do about it, Daniel?" She shrieked at him.

"You could…" He stopped to think. "…take a shower?"

She looked at him like he was crazy before rolling her eyes. "Ugh, fine. But only because I want to get laid." His eyebrows shot up and she smirked. "Again."

He grabbed her arms and spun her around. "Go. I'll be in the bedroom." He patted her ass and quickly walked to the kitchen before she could retaliate.

Wilhelmina emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later in Daniel's button down shirt that she found hanging on the back of the door. She walked into the bedroom and saw Daniel sitting against the headboard with the TV remote in his hand, sleeping. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off before tossing it across the room. She brought her lips to his ear and gently nibbled on it.

"Daniel," she whispered. She kissed down his neck and chest and then back up. "Danny,"

He didn't even stir. She pouted and tried again, shaking him lightly. "Daniel… wake up." She shook him harder."Dan… Daniel!" She looked at his face and saw him smiling. "Damnit, Daniel!" She yelled and smacked his chest as he laughed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Aww, so you DO care about me?" He asked, running his hands up and down her bare thighs."

"Don't be ridiculous." She said. "I was just afraid I wouldn't get my rocks off." She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, Willie." He started kissing her neck, but stopped, resting his head on her shoulder to breathe in her scent. She had sprayed on her perfume after her shower and it was intoxicating.

"Are we going to do this or are you just going to sniff me all night?"

"Way to ruin the moment." He muttered.

"We don't have moments, Daniel. We have sex."

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. They both knew she was lying. People who had the relationship that was defined as "no strings attached" would have a quick fuck and then go their separate ways. Daniel and Wilhelmina took their time, dragging out their activities until the wee hours of the morning before collapsing in a tangle of arms and legs, sleeping peacefully before the alarm went off.

He leaned forward and captured her lips. She opened her mouth under his and slid her tongue past his lips. He moaned as their tongues tangled together and brought his hand to the front of her (his) shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He pushed the garment from her shoulders and slid it down her arms. He pulled back from the kiss to admire her.

Wilhelmina gasped when Daniel dipped his head down and caught an erect nipple between his teeth, caressing the other with his thumb. His other hand hooked under her ass and lifted her off his lap. He gently laid her down on the mattress, keeping his mouth on her breast as he climbed between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair and lifted her legs, using one hand to tug at his boxers and her feet to push them down his legs. Suddenly, he shifted and gently slid inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes, lifting her legs higher around his waist.

"Look at me." He breathed, stalling his movements." Her eyes fluttered open and when blue locked on blue, he started moving again at a slow pace. When she moved her hips up to meet him, he moved faster and they groaned in unison.

"Dan… Daniel, oh…" She moaned and he knew she was close, feeling her walls tightening around him. Her fingers raked through his hair and her nails dug into his shoulder. Suddenly, she arched her back and screamed his name and Daniel followed her, finally letting his body have its own release. He rolled off of her and they lay side by side, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"I didn't, you know." He looked over at her, confused. "With John. I didn't sleep with him."

He rolled back over and put his arm across her stomach and put his head in her neck. Her scent was mixed with his. He smiled, "I know."

**Lalalala, the end! Lol I don't know why the title is "Tonight", but I like it. Anywayyyyy, reviews are love! Thank you! :D**


	2. Back In Her Place

**Author's Note: Okay. Since many of you liked my first chapter, I've decided that the next few will be random drabbles that all have to do with one night Daniel and Wilhelmina spend together since the title is "Ce Soir" (aka "Tonight"). This chapter takes place during "Back In Her Place". Some drabbles may be related to each other, and if they're not, then I'll let you know. Thank you for your wonderful reviews on my other fics! **

After shooing Marc out of his office and getting the gum off of his chin, Daniel sat down at his desk and shuffled some papers, organizing them so he could go home. Everyone in the office was gone except for some stray janitors that worked the night shift. He placed some folders in his brief case and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled to himself, remembering his conversation with Marc about how he lost eight pounds. He looked down at himself and puffed out his chest, sucking in his gut. He could get used to having Marc as an assistant. He was just about to stand up when he saw movement in his doorway and paused, recognizing the person immediately. "Wilhelmina?"

She stared at him from the threshold of his office for a moment, a firm frown placed on her usual smirking lips. She cleared her throat and asked, "How do you do it?"

Daniel frowned, confused by her presence and question. "Do what?"

She took a few steps into the room and he noticed her face was glistening with silent tears. "How do you go on, day after day, without Molly by your side?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

He stood up and walked towards her until he stood right in front of her. She kept his gaze, not willing to break completely, yet. "Wilhelmina, are you all right?"

"Just answer me!" She yelled, startling not only him, but herself as well.

"Wilhelmina," he started, running a hand over his face. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Molly. Even though she's not here, right beside me, or waiting at home for me, she's still here," he gestured to his head and then to his heart, "every minute of every day."

A sob escaped her suddenly, and he looked at her, shocked. She kept her gaze down, trying desperately to stop the emotions that were pouring from her.

"Wilhelmina, what is this about?" Daniel whispered, laying a gentle, but tentative hand on her arm.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and teary. "Connor left me… again." Daniel furrowed his brows in confusion. Taking notice, she sighed. "I wanted to marry him to prove that I'm willing to commit to him as much as he's committed to his prison sentence. When I got there, the guard said he had been transferred to another prison. He wants me to live my life, but," she stopped, feeling the tears spill from her eyes again, "I don't want to live my life without him." She looked up at him and saw his unreadable expression.

She was about to turn and leave when she felt his hands on her upper arms, pulling her towards him. Too exhausted and needing the feeling of someone's arms around her, she collapsed into his form, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Daniel rubbed her back soothingly, occasionally whispering comforting words in her ear. When her sobs died down and only sniffles could be heard, Daniel stepped back and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the stray tears with the pads of his thumbs. "He doesn't deserve you, Wilhelmina." She opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed a finger to her lips and wrapped his arms around her again. "He doesn't deserve you."


End file.
